


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: When We Fall [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Cheesy romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Incredibly Minor Angst, Romance, and it’s not really mentioned, the major character death is Anna which has already been covered in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: We had a beautiful magic love there,What a sad beautiful tragic love affair.





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> was looking through old fics in this verse and noticed a comment asking for more Anna so here ya go I love her too  
> and hey  
> she’s actually alive in this one (mostly)
> 
> TW: for slurs

Her family were called ‘angels’ so the only way to describe what happened to Anna Milton would be falling.

Fallen angels become human, after all.

They found her with tattoos and a wild smile and a  _girlfriend._ A girlfriend!

Some of them reasoned and panicked and wondered how Anna Milton could’ve become a fucking  _dyke_ , which was an ugly word coming from ugly mouths belonging to even uglier people.

(Anna reclaimed it for herself and they just got uglier.)

But when she met Ruby, it was as if everything had fallen into place.

”God, you’re beautiful,” were the first words Ruby ever said to her. Anna, cheeks tinged pink, had smiled a slow smile and held out a hand.

”So are you.”

It was fast and sad and beautiful and tragic. It could’ve been longer, but there happened to be an asshole named Azazel in the world.

But they both loved the little time they had.

”Sometimes I’m sure I can’t love you more, and then I look at you and fall in love all over again, deeper and deeper, each and every time,” Anna had whispered into Ruby’s silky brown hair one morning. The other girl smiled sadly and snuggled closer. 

“We’re sixteen, Anna. This could burn to the ground tomorrow.”

”Then it’ll burn to the ground tomorrow,” the redhead murmured in reply. “And I’ll enjoy what we have today.”

It wasn’t all smooth sailing. They fought, like every couple. But maybe God knew how little time they had and decided to go easy or maybe Aphrodite just shipped it too damn much, so every fight was easily resolved.

”Anna!” Ruby shrieked, laughing as her girlfriend pulled her up to the carousel at the amusement park. “Slow down!”

”No can do, sweetheart,” the other girl called back, tugging her onto the one carriage that moved up and down. “Do I get a kiss for getting us the best seat?”

Ruby pretended to think about it for a moment before laughing again and tugging Anna down to her height.

Anna could feel the smile against her lips hours later.

”You are  _so_ cheesy,” she teased as they got onto the Ferris Wheel. Ruby acknowledged it with a smile and a head tilt.

They kissed at the top.

So yes, they didn’t have a lot of time. And it did eventually burn to the ground (but not in the way they thought it would).

When Anna died, Ruby thought her heart was shattered.

When Ruby died, Anna thought her heart had begun to mend.

**Author's Note:**

> I...  
> this wasn’t supposed to happen


End file.
